


mewwy cwistmas assholes

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, its christmas - Freeform, santa roleplya....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: shewo and keef celebrate christmasthey lovin' it





	mewwy cwistmas assholes

**Author's Note:**

> like just kill me already

Shiro enters the room decked in red velvet and white fur trim. “Hey! You there! Random Citizen! I’m here and it’s Christmas day, so you know what that means?”

Keith looks up from his book and gawps. “Santa Claus? Is that you?”

“It sure is! Now, who’s ready to _CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS_?”

Keith tosses his book aside. “I am!”

“Good.” Shiro takes a step closer. “Now, did you prepare milk and cookies for me? You know Santa likes his milk and cookies.”

“Milk? Cookies? Oh yeah, I’ll just go grab them for you.” With a violent movement, Keith rips off all his clothes. Shiro’s appreciative gaze browses over his skin.

“Milk? I don’t see any milk.”

“Well, you gotta help me with that, Santa.”

“Of course.”

“Oh, and Santa?” Keith blurts after a ticklish minute of furs against his thigh, “I forgot to fill up my stocking for Christmas.”

“Did you now?” Shiro raises an eyebrow. “Well, we can’t have that. Santa’s going to stuff your stocking full _and_ leave you extra presents under the tree.” He pauses to look around the room. “Say, do you even _have_ a tree?”

“What do you mean, Santa?” Keith gestures to the thatch of hair at his groin. It’s dyed a festive green. “The tree’s right here.”

“Hohoho, of course it is. Could do with a bit more decoration, though.”

“That’s your job, Santa.”

And then they fucked violently for two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for weading :3c owo  
> i hate this please just come to my house and Killing me Instantly


End file.
